Adventures on the Pun : Episode 00
by Martha and cats
Summary: And So It Begins, Mary Sue Parody, Comments please! Episode 01 now uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Since this story hops fandoms like Dr Becket hopped lives, so each chapter has been posted as its own fanfic. Each is it's own mini-adventure and can be read as such, so I don't think it will cause too much uproar. Yes, she is a blatant Mary Sue (that's the point!) and No, she is not related to Kenny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Adventures on the Pun : And So It All Begins  
**By Martha (and cat)

Kerowyn Amethyst Dawn Lewellen Sapphire Smith was tired of not being appreciated. Binding her long luxurious red and silver hair in a braid that trailed down to her ankles, she gave her reflection a thoughtful look. She was tried of being cast aside as 'too clichéd' or 'too childish'. Donning her floppy green traveling hat, which matched her sparkling emerald eyes, she smiled. She was tired of not having any fun.

Sure, a few daydreams here and there, a short blurb of a ficlett, but nothing worthy of her awesome potential. She picked up the Magical Staff of Ages and brushed a minute speck of dust off her forest green Impervious Traveling Cloak. She had the power to help, and to heal, and to save, and to comfort. Just the _thought_ of all those poor fictives that lay needlessly suffering, cut her to the very core. She gave the Amulet of Machina one last polish, then clipped it to the fine gold chain that hung around her neck. If she couldn't make her Author give her the story she was due, then she was determined to write it herself!

After all, wasn't she smart, and kind, and creative, and loving, and beautiful, and witty, and charming, and brave, and courageous, and honorable, and sexy, and most of all modest? She would write the best Fan Fiction that had ever been written. Ever.

With a wave of her Staff and a sparkle from the Amulet she was off!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Theorizing that dimensional travel is possible within one's own fanfics__, Dr. Kerowyn Amethyst Dawn Lewellen Sapphire Smith stepped into the magical portal accelerator... and vanished._

_Dr. Smith awoke to find herself trapped in other realities, facing new worlds that weren't her own. Running to stay one step ahead of her Author Dr. Smith now finds herself leaping from Fic to Fic, trying to put right what once went wrong, and hoping that the next leap... will be the leap home._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Giles felt a headache coming on. A very long, very painful headache. Taking off his glasses, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. If only he could wish the headache away. He tested that theory for a moment, but when he cracked open one eye she was still there. He was quite positive other Watchers never had these kinds of problems.

"Who did you say you were again?" There was a slim hope that this time the answer would be something less painful, but as the newcomer struck a pose that hope vanished.

"My name is Dawn, the Vampire Hunter!"

**(Next Fic:** Dawn of the Not-Quite-So-Dead)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER trademark and copyright Twentieth Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and/or the UPN Television Network. QUANTUM LEAP is copyright and trademark MCA/Universal. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied. This is a work of Fan Fiction and does not intended to infringe or devalue the copyrights of owners, however the story itself is Copyright the author, and may NOT be reposted, rearchived, or reprinted in any fashion without the express permission of the author._


	2. AotP Episode Guide

**Episode Guide for Adventures on the Pun**

Episode 00 : And So It Begins   
Episode 01 : Dawn of the Not-Quite-So-Dead -- Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Episode 02 : Getting Ahead of the Plot -- Highlander (pending)


End file.
